FF EXO When The Wind Is Blowing (Chapter 1)
by scyeunmi
Summary: "Masih bisakah kau mengingatku? mengingat semua kenangan kita dahulu? kenangan yang indah telah kita ukir bersama... aku tahu tak mudah bagimu untuk mengingatku kembali... tapi aku mohon, kenanglah selalu diriku walaupun aku telah terlahir di dunia lainnya lagi, aku masih selalu mencintaimu seperti dulu, dan takkan pernah lekang"


WHEN

THE

WIND

IS

BLOWING

Prolog

Pernahkah kalian mengalami suatu keganjalan pada hal yang kalian lakukan, dan hal itu terus mengikutimu? Adakah sebuah rahasia dimana ada sejuta macam kisah yang akan terkuak semuanya. Dengan menaruh harapan sekecil mungkin dan terus membayangkan apakah hal yang kita harapkan terjadi? Suatu kisah yang membuat hati kecilku jatuh, sehingga aku harus bangkit dari kesengsaraan gak menentu.

Dapatkah dengan hanya sebuah kenangan dan sebuah benda bisa merubah semua apa yang kita impikan? Sesuatu hal yang dapat merubah diriku seutuhnya… menjadi kisah yang takkan terlupakan. Menjadi memori yang terus kusimpan sampai akhir hayatku. Yeoja itu bernama Anne, setelah apa yang diperbuat dan apa pula yang ia dapatkan. Tanpa penerang hatiku. Sungguh sangat ingin kulewati masa rumit ini. Tuhan… apakah ini takdir terbaik buatku? Merasakan sakitnya melihat diri sendiri terluka oleh beban yang penuh dengan penderitaanku. Jika itu sudah takdir. Aku ikut maumu Tuhan, aku tahu ini yang terbaik buatku. Tuhan… kabulkan apa yang kuminta. Ini adalah harapan terbesarku…. Kumohon... Aku ingin semuanya bahagia, walaupun harus aku yang tersisihkan... Gwaenchanha... ㅠ.ㅠ

Darimanakah titik permulaan sebuah kisah panjang tersebut. Apakah ada suatu motivasi sehingga Anne terdorong untuk bermimpi dan mengejar suatu kisah yang bisa merubah takdir? When the Wind is Blowing… apakah Anne dapat meraih kebahagiaannya kembali karena terpuruk setelah bencana itu terjadi. dapatkah hal ini bisa berubah?

Author :

scyeunmi ( scywlndri)

Title:

When The Wind is Blowing (바람이 부는 때)

Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Anne Xi (OC)

Xi Luhan

Hwang Jinri (OC)

Oh Sehun

Byun Baekhyun

Song Eun Mi (OC)

Length : Chaptered

Rating : PG- 15

Genre : Romance, Sad, Hurt, Friendship,Family

Desclaimer : .com

Ini FF pertamaku readers… Jeongmal Mianhae jika ff nya gak bagus T^T ataupun kurang enak dibaca, gaje dan sebagainya maklum author masih baru banget T_T FF ini murni dari pikiran dan karangan author sendiri. Jika terdapat kesamaan baik dari segi manapun itu hal yang tidak disengaja karena ini REAL! Pikiran dan imajinasi author! No bash or plagiarism ya! Terima banget dan sangat dibutuhkan Kritik, Saran, dan Komentarnya Jjang! Gomawoo!^^ sebelumnya jika ada yang sudah baca karena ff ini sudah di post juga di .com

/

ANNE's POV

Kutelusuri jalan setapak di sekitar rumahku yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari kediamanku. Kupandangi setiap batu kerikil yang berserak di jalanan, kaki ini membawaku menuju bukit yang berada di dekat kawasan rumahku, entah apa yang kulakukan di sana, setahuku aku hanya mengikuti pikiran dan kakiku yang hanya membawaku kesana. Aku merasa tenang, karena ini termasuk tempatku menenangkan diri dari semua masalah yang kuhadapi.

"Hai..," sapa seseorang yang membuatku kaget bukan kepalang. Sejak kapan dia ada di situ, tadi perasaan aku tidak melihatnya.

"Ya halo juga," jawabku kepada sosok anak laki-laki yang tampaknya seumuran denganku, tapi sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihatnya. Apakah dia orang baru?

Akupun hanya menatap dia diam, begitu pula dia sepertinya dia tidak ingin memulai pembicaraan. Baiklah kalau begitu aku saja yang tanya.

"Hei… kamu orang baru ya di sini? Aku baru melihatmu," aku memberanikan diri untuk memulai pembicaraan. Sebenarnya aku bertipe asing ketika ada orang baru tetapi lebih baik aku memulai bicara ketimbang menjadi hening seperti tadi.

"Hmm.. iya, aku baru pindah kemarin. Di sini sangat sepi, aku tidak ada teman jadi aku putuskan saja berjalan-jalan ke bukit untuk sekedar refreshing," jawabnya, dari segi menjawabnya sepertinya dia orang yang ramah.

"Oh.. iya kalau begitu aku bisa menjadi temanmu, aku juga punya sahabat namanya Hwang Jinri, Xi Luhan dia Oppaku, Byun Baekhyun. Kita bisa bermain bersama," jelasku tampak senang.

"Oh ya, sangat menakjubkan.. aku senang bisa berteman dengan kamu dan mereka. Oh ya nama kamu siapa? aku sampai lupa," tanyanya… sepertinya dia sangat senang memiliki teman, kelihatan banget dari raut wajahnya.

"Eh iya, namaku hmm… Anne Xi panggil saja aku Anne. Kalau namamu siapa?" tanyaku balik setelah memperkenalkan namaku.

"Hmm… namaku Park Chanyeol. jika kamu susah manggil namaku panggil aja Chanyeol," jawabnya seketika sambil tertawa.

"Hmmm… asalku dari Yongsan-gu kamu tau kan? Ibuku orang Korea, sedangkan ayahku orang China."

"Ah ya.. kau bisa berbahasa China?"

"Wae? Eh… tidak terlalu, aku hanya sebentar tinggal di sana hanya 3 tahun setelah aku lahir lalu aku pindah ke sini deh," terangku menjelaskan.

"Aaa… yayaya… aku lahir di sini, hanya saja dulu aku dari Apgujeong lalu dipindahkan ke sini," jelasnya panjang lebar. Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Sejenak semua hanyut dan tenggelam oleh keheningan tak menentu. Hingga seseorang berteriak dari kejauhan memecahkan semua keheningan ini.

"Ya!~ Anne!" seru seseorang yang kedengarannya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat aku dan Chanyeol.

"Siapa di sana!" jawabku teriak menyahut sautan panggilan yang begitu terdengar jelas.

"Ya, aku di sini aku bersama Luhan dan Baekhyun … Eh kau anak baru ya?" tanya Jinri terhadap Chanyeol yang sedari tadi berteriak memanggilku.

"Eh iya, aku pindahkan dari Apgujeong," jawab Chanyeol itu ramah.

"Oh ya… salam kenal ya. Aku Luhan aku Oppa-nya Anne , dia Baekhyun dan dia Anne serta Jinri… mulai sekarang kita berteman ya," ujar Luhan memperkenalkan diri kami dengan senang.

Ah senangnya hari ini aku bertemu dengan teman baru…

Setelah beberapa lama kutelusuri bukit bermain bersama riang di sungai yang berada dekat dengan bukit tersebut menggambarkan indahnya alam di sini. Hawa sejuk ditambah dengan hamparan padang ilalang yang meninggi tetapi tidak membuat kesan semak malahan semakin indah dengan kupu-kupu yang menari disertai hamparan padang dandelion yang bersatu dengan ilalang-ilalang tersebut. Sungguh moment yang mengesankan… semoga ini bisa selamanya terjadi… Probably, who knows?

Tak terasa senja pun datang menghampiri kesenangan kami. Aku dan teman-teman pulang ke rumah masing-masing dengan menyusuri jalan setapak. Kutelusuri jalan setapak dengan hiasan dandelion dan ilalang tersebut. Rumah kami semua berbeda arah, namun kami tetap bersahabat… bukit inilah menjadi saksinya.

Sambil berpikir apa hal yang harus kulakukan… banyak mimpi yang harus kucapai, aku ingin terbang diatas awan dan menelusuri indahnya hamparan dandelion dengan kupu-kupu dan berlari bersama tanpa henti menebarkan senyuman dan kebahagiaan. Apakah ini akan bertahan hingga aku beranjak dewasa? Oh Tuhan… bisakah?

/

#FLASHBACK END

Kini usiaku beranjak remaja. Aku bukanlah sosok perempuan yang seperti dulu menebarkan senyuman dengan indahnya hamparan ilalang dan dandelion. Hidupku berubah 180o setelah semuanya mengalami penurunan drastis.

Ketika semuanya merenggut kebahagianku sepenuhnya. Sekarang aku hanyalah seorang gadis pemurung dan pendiam yang hanya selalu bermuram durja walaupun aku masih sering mengunjungi bukit ilalang dan hamparan dandelion tersebut, hanya untuk menghibur diriku yang terpuruk dalam kesedihan yang mendalam. Sendirian berada di sana merasakan semilir angin yang berhembus membelai rambut dan kulitku dengan halusnya tetapi tidak dengan hatiku. Semua ingatan itu masih terkecamuk dan terekam dalam memori di kepalaku ini. Sungguh saat yang menyedihkan. Ya tepatnya ketika bencana itu terjadi… memori itu masih tersimpan dengan baik di otakku.

"Ya… Anne, kau sedang melamuni apa?" tanya seorang namja berperawakan imut yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Luhan. Dia Oppa kandungku sendiri, hanya dialah yang tersisa setelah bencana itu merenggut semuanya dariku.

"Aniya, aku hanya mengamati suasana petang Seoul," jawabku berbohong.

"Aku tahu kau teringat kejadian itu lagi kan? Sudahlah kita bersama-sama di sini tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, walaupun Umma dan Appa sudah meninggalkan kita, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun mereka menghilang entah kemana setelah kita terakhir di pengungsian. Tetapi masih ada aku dan Jinri kan? Kau harus bisa menerimanya.. waktu sudah berselang cukup lama. Apa kau tidak mau berubah? Ayolah Anne, kau harus bangkit dari keterpurukan," ujar Luhan menceramahiku. Memang sangat benar kata-katanya itu, sebenarnya aku gak boleh terdiam dalam keadaan yang begini. Aku harus berubah…

"Ne, aku akan berubah jika aku bisa… doakan saja, fighting!" desahku yang masih lesu dan akhirnya Luhan hanya tersenyum saja melihatku dan mengacak rambutku kemudian dia kembali lagi dengan tugas-tugas kuliahnya.

Yah… aku Anne Xi gadis berusia 17 tahun, hidupku berubah semenjak bencana gempa bumi terjadi di daerahku. Aku kehilangan Umma dan Appaku dan sahabat-sahabatku hilang entah kemana. Aku hanya tinggal sendiri dengan Oppa yang dua tahun lebih tua dariku… yaitu Luhan. Yah Aku dan Oppa-ku kuliah sambil bekerja di Café La Italianate Coffee sebuah Café besar yang berpusat di Italia. Aku sangat bahagia dan beruntung mempunyai Oppa yang begitu sayang samaku, perhatian denganku. Ya Tuhan, terima kasih kau sudah menyelipkan kebahagiaan bahkan memberikanku kebahagiaan besar di tengah keterpurukanku.

/

CHANYEOL's POV

Aku tergesa-gesa memakirkan sepeda motorku di parkiran universitas. Sungguh hari ini sangat menyebalkan.

"Sial aku terlambat gara-gara tugas semalam.. akh jinjja aku harus cepat," gumamku terus berlari sehingga aku tidak sadar menabrak seorang yeoja yang membuat buku dan mapnya berserakan.

"Akh.. akh… Mianhae, aku terburu-buru," ujarku meminta maaf dan membantu membereskan buku-buku yeoja itu yang berserakan di lantai.

"Gwaenchanha," jawab yeoja itu singkat sambil mengumpulkan buku-buku dan mengambilnya.

"Aku harus pergi aku terburu-buru," ujarku sambil meninggalkan yeoja itu setelah memberi bukunya yang terjatuh.

"GOMAWOYO!" teriak yeoja itu. Aku hanya berbalik sekilas dan menatapnya untuk beberapa detik dia hanya tersenyum dan berbalik arah. Aku langsung berlari lagi hingga akhirnya aku masuk ke kelas.

"Untung saja," ujarku sambil bernapas tergesa-gesa dan langsung duduk di bangkuku.

Untung saja seonsaengnim terlambat, tetapi kenapa? Tidak biasanya dia terlambat. Oh ya yeoja itu… aku tidak pernah melihatnya di sini, apakah dia mahasiswi baru ya? Lamunku. Huh… tanpa sadar aku melamuni yeoja itu yah… it's okay dia sepertinya yeoja baik-baik tidak seperti yeoja kebanyakan yang mendekatiku mentel dan terlalu bergaya dengan make up nya berlebih. Aku sungguh tidak suka dengan itu…

/

ANNE's POV

Aku berjalan di belakang mengikuti Kim seonsaengnim menuju ruangan kelas. Ya, sepertinya tidak salah aku memilih Universitas ini setelah sebelumnya aku mengalami trauma besar di Universitas lamaku. Sungguh menyedihkan…

CHANYEOL's POV

Ada seorang yeoja anak baru masuk mengikuti seonsaengnim Kim.

"Eh sepertinya aku mengenalinya," gumamku tanpa sadar.

"Baiklah anak-anak, hari ini kalian mendapat teman baru dia dulunya mahasiswi Hankyung University, ya kamu perkenalkan namamu sekarang," ujar Kim Seonsaengnim sambil menunjuk Yeoja itu. Oh ya aku ingat, itu Yeoja yang tadi tidak sengaja kutabrak. Ah dia mahasiswi baru di sini.

"Annyeonghasseumnida…jeoneun Anne Xi. Aku mahasiswi transfer dari Hankyung University aku berasal dari China. Senang bertemu dengan anda semua Gamsahamnida," ujar Yeoja itu membungkuk tanda hormat sambil memperkenalkan namanya. Ah dia dari China, Anne Xi nama yang bagus…

"Ya… Anne Xi kau duduk di sebelahnya (menunjuk kearah namja berperawakan jakung dan memakai kacamata namun terlihat keren) ada bangku kosong di sana. Anak-anak ajarkan dia sehingga dapat beradaptasi di sini. Mari kita mulai pelajaran hari ini…."

Yeoja itu duduk di sebelahku. Yah karena selama ini aku duduk sendiri, dan aku aneh dengan diriku biasanya aku tidak mau duduk berdua ya namun bangku sudah terisi semua yasudah lagipula kali ini aku tidak keberatan.

"Annyeong, aku boleh duduk di sini?" tanya yeoja itu ramah.

"Ne… silahkan," jawabku mempersilahkannya untuk duduk di bangku sebelahku. Ya keheningan terjadi seonsaengnim hanya memberikan tugas hari ini.

/

ANNE's POV

"Hei… Ireumi Mwoseumnida?" tanyaku memberanikan diri. Sebenarnya aku canggung sekali dengan namja apalagi dia baru kukenal, sudahlah abaikan saja.

"Ne, namaku Park Chanyeol," jawabnya.

Entah serasa disambar petir dengan kecepatan kilat yang tidak menentu seakan menghantamku dengan kekuatannya. Apakah aku tidak salah? Chanyeol? Tidak yakin. Apakah iya? Aku masih mengingat jelas memori 10 tahun yang lalu, dia.. sahabat kecilku. Apakah dia mengingatku?

"Mwoya?" tanyaku terkaget dan menatap dia seksama, dia tampak mirip dengan namja yang baru kukenal 10 tahun yang lalu dan aku bersahabat dengannya.

"Wae ireohke?" tanyanya yang juga tampak kebingungan dengan sikapku ini.

"Hmm… Aniyo, dangsin… Chanyeol? Kau benar Park Chanyeol?" ujarku mengiba seakan pelangi muncul di tengah hujan deras berpetir yang menyambar secepat kilat.

"Ya aku benar Park Chanyeol, kau kenapa?" tanyanya yang menatapku aneh sekaligus bingung.

"Apakah kau ada mengenal yeoja kecil di bukit ilalang dan padang dandelion, yang menghampirimu ketika kau duduk termenung di bawah pohon apel yang kenyataannya namja itu baru pindah ke daerah situ." Jelasku panjang lebar.

Namja itu berusaha mengingatnya namun nihil.

"Aku hanya mengingat ketika aku pernah pindah ke daerah yang kau sebut tadi padang dandelion, bukit ilalang hanya itu saja yang aku tahu. Setelah itu aku tidak tahu, entahlah mungkin memori itu terhapus setelah kecelakaan mobil itu, kepalaku terbentur dan aku tidak mengingat hal itu lagi," jawabnya enteng dan membuatku serasa terhenyak dalam kesunyian. Dia tidak lupa denganku dia hanya hilang ingatan… wajar saja sudah 10 tahun ditambah dengan dia kecelakaan mungkin ingatannya pada kejadian itu sangat dikit bahkan hampir hilang.

"Ah… sudahlah, jangan pikirkan lagi. Aku hanya mengada-ngada saja," elakku dan merasa tidak enakan dengannya. Aku senang bisa bertemu dengannya walaupun dia tidak mengetahuiku lagi, aku harap dia bisa mengingatku secepatnya yah.

/

Bel pulang, aku pun segera beranjak dari ruangan kelas dan segera keluar. Namun aku berhenti oleh cegatan tangan aku menoleh, Chanyeol mencegat tanganku seakan memberikan tanda untuk ingin berbicara denganku.

"Igo Mwoya?" tanyaku.

"Aniya… aku cuma mau bilang, kita temenan ya… ah mianhae." Jawabnya yang tampaknya mengelak dari maksud sebenarnya.

"Mwo? Ah ne.. Gomawo kau sudah mau menjadi temanku, teman-teman yang lain terkesan diam denganku," jawabku berbasa-basi.

"Ya, aku juga senang berteman denganmu. Oh ya, aku balik duluan ya." Jawabnya berpamitan dan segera meninggalkanku.

Akupun segera pergi ke Café. Ya, Luhan Oppa sudah menjemputku sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang.

/

CHANYEOL's POV

Aku melihat Anne di kejauhan hingga dia dijemput oleh seorang namja menaiki sepeda motor. Kira-kira dia siapa ya? Apakah dia sudah ada namjachingu? Ah… kenapa aku begini, Chanyeol? Ada apa denganmu?

Aku pun menaiki sepeda motorku dan melesat pulang. Aku hanya kepikiran Anne, mahasiswi baru Anne… hanya dia Anne Xi. Oh Tuhan apa ini? Akh…

ANNE's POV

Sampai juga di Café yang berukuran besar itu.. Luhan Oppa memakirkan sepeda motornya dan langsung masuk ke Café yang selalu ramai dengan turis-turis asing maupun turis lokal. Ya, beruntung aku dan Luhan Oppa bisa bekerja di sini.

Aku pun menuju ruangan ganti untuk mengganti almamater ku dengan baju pelayan Café.

"Hei Jinri, kau sudah duluan sampai rupanya," ujarku berbasa-basi dengan Jinri.

"Ya, hari ini universitas dipulangkan lebih cepat. Kan ada fakultas yang akan berwisuda hari ini. Hei Anne-Ah! Mengapa kau pindah Universitas? Apa Hankyung tidak sesuai dengan pilihanmu? Bukankah kau sendiri yang memilih Hankyung saat itu?" tanya Jinri yang masih bingung kenapa aku pindah dari universitas lamaku.

"Mollayo… tiba-tiba saja hati dan firasatku menyuruhku untuk pindah dan sepertinya Seoul Art University merupakan pilihan yang tepat," ujarku setengah berbohong. Sudahlah aku tidak mau membahas ketika aku selalu di bully mati-matian di Hankyung.

"Ya Jinri-ah! Kau tahu Park Chanyeol? Masih ingatkah kau kepadanya?" tanyaku.

"Ha… Nuguya?" tanya Jinri bingung sepertinya dia lupa.

"Aigo, sahabat kecil kita bersama Luhan Oppa dan Baekhyun." Jawabku.

"Ah Ne… kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Aku menemukannya, dia sekelas denganku di Universitas!" seruku sambil menggertak kaki dengan senang.

"Ah.. Jinjja?" ujar Jinri yang sangat speechless saat itu juga dan murung saat itu juga, dia sangat dekat dengan Baekhyun aku tahu itu. Namun sampai sekarang dia belum tahu dimana Baekhyun.

"Ya… kau sudah menemukan Chanyeol, aku belum bisa menemukan Baekhyun. Dia sahabatku sekaligus dongsaengku yang paling pengertian. Ketika kau dan Luhan Oppa pergi ke kota saat itu, kami selalu bermain bersama karena Chanyeol banyak mengikuti aktivitas sekolah musik. Aku dan dia mempunyai banyak kenangan." Ujar Jinri sedih. Aku tahu bagaimana jika menjadi dia saat ini, bahkan dia lebih parah dibandingkan aku. Dia hanya tinggal sendiri sekarang, dia anak tunggal. Dia harus menghidupi dirinya sendiri. Tak jarang dia menginap di rumahku karena Luhan Oppa sangat khawatir padanya. Tapi dia selalu tersenyum, aku sangat salut melihatnya.. ya Jinri kau memang sahabatku paling baik.

"Tapi sayangnya dia hilang ingatan, dia tidak bisa mengingat semuanya masa kecilnya apalagi itu sudah 10 tahun yang lalu dan berselang cukup lama sekali." Terangku sambil duduk di kursi yang tersedia di ruangan khusus ini.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Jinri menghampiriku dan langsung duduk di sebelahku sambil membereskan melipat pakaiannya.

"Katanya dia pernah mengalami kecelakaan dan ingatannya hampir seutuhnya hilang dia hanya ingat padang ilalang dan dandelion saja. Sayang sekali…" ujarku sambil memainkan jari-jariku.

"Sudahlah seiringnya waktu dia pasti akan bisa mengenalmu walaupun itu harus dari nol lagi." Ujar Jinri menasihatiku. Yah dia teman yang baik.

/

CHANYEOL's POV

Hari yang melelahkan, aku merebahkan diriku ke kasur yang dan memejamkan mataku sesaat sambil mengutak-ngatik gadget yang hanya untuk bermain games.

"Hei kau kenapa hyung? Tumben tidak bermain PS dengan Baekhyun hyung." Ujar namja berkulit putih bernama Sehun.

"Ya.. aku capek baru pulang sekolah, lah kau sendiri mengapa tidak bermain dengannya. Ya ampun seragam sekolah bukannya kau ganti dahulu." Tatapku aneh pada sepupuku ini. Ya aku tinggal bersama sepupuku dan Baekhyun.

Entah mengapa semenjak kecelakaan Mobil yang membawaku ke panti. Baekhyun selalu bersamaku ketika ya entah sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi sampai sekarang. Aku diasuh oleh kedua bibi dan pamanku yang tak lain Umma dan Appa nya Sehun. Karena kebetulan Sehun dan Baekhyun lebih muda setahun dariku jadi mereka masih duduk di SMA sedangkan aku Kuliah. Umma dan Appa Sehun seorang Manager dan Pemilik Perusahaan ternama di Amerika membuat mereka harus tinggal di sana. Hanya tinggal kami bertiga dan juru masak dan pelayan rumah saja yang berada di sini. Ah aku sangat bersyukur mempunyai tempat tinggal semenjak bencana itu merusak semuanya.

"Hei Hyung, kau tahu aku menang tanding Game melawan Sehun." Ujar namja putih imut dan mungil sambil datang membawa Snack ditangannya.

"Hahaha… dia baru menang sekali melawanku Hyung." Ujar Sehun tak mau kalah.

"Eh, kau mengada-ngada! Skor kita seri!" tambah Baekhyun semakin ricuh.

"Ah.., sudahlah… hei aku mau bercerita sesuatu kepada kalian." Ucapku yang membuat mereka langsung memasang muka serius.

"Hei hyung cepatlah bercerita." Ujar Sehun tidak sabaran.

"Yayaya… jadi gini tadi di kelas aku ada mahasiswi baru pindahan dari Hankyung…" jelasku terpotong.

"Ya, kau suka dengannya hyung?" tanya Baekhyun to the point.

"Mollayo…" jawabku tanpa kepastian.

"Ah Hyung! Kau sudah berpacaran dengan Eun Mi Noona!" Protes Baekhyun gak nyante-_-v

"Jadi kau benar menyukainya Hyung?" Goda Sehun sambil menyikut pinggangku.

"Aniya, dia terlihat baby face sepertinya aku lebih enakan menganggap dia dongsaeng saja." Ujarku enteng.

"Yak! Dongsaeng untuk umur yang sebaya!" teriak Baekhyun dengan nada tinggi nya yang membuat aku frustasi.

"Hei Hyung! Kau selalu menyuruhku memanggilmu Hyung! Aku tidak keberatan! Apa salahnya Chanyeol Hyung menganggap dia Dongsaeng?" ujar Sehun yang memulai pertengkaran mereka. Sudahlah mereka selalu begini aku sudah capek melihatnya.

Aku hanya menganggap kosong dua namja babo itu.-. Entah aku yang babo ataupun mereka. Ah sudahlah lupakan itu, Toh aku baru kenal yeoja itu kok.

/

TBC-

Jeongmal mianhae kalo ff nya gabagus readers;_; maklum author masih amatir sih;_: *bow* RCL ya! comment too!


End file.
